nazismfandomcom-20200213-history
Ernst Achenbach
Ernst Achenbach (April 9, 1909, Siegen, Westphalia – December 2, 1991, Essen) was a German lawyer and politician of the Nazi Party, and after World War II, the Free Democratic Party. Life and work Achenbach, a Protestant by faith, attended High School in Gelsenkirchen. Subsequently, he studied law in Paris, Berlin, Hamburg and Bonn. After the first state examination in 1931, he pursued further studies and graduated in 1936, and began working as Managing Director of the Adolf Hitler Fund, involved with the collection of donations. He became a formal member of the Nazi party in 1937. After joining the Nazi Party, in 1937 Achenbach began Foreign Service in 1939 served at the German Embassy in Paris. During the German occupation of France (1940–1944), he was from June 1940 to May 1943, Head of the Political Department of the Embassy, and a close collaborator of the German Ambassador Otto Abetz. Within that framework, Achenbach was also responsible for the implementation of the deportation of the Jews. In 1944/45 he was a soldier and after the war he led American investigators to believe that the German Embassy in France had been a stronghold of the conspiracy against Hitler.So seine Einlassungen gegenüber US-Ankläger Robert Kemper 1947 laut Vernehmungsprotokoll, Stadtarchiv Nürnberg, Akte A6. From 1946, Achenbach worked as a lawyer in Essen,Ernst Klee: Das Personenlexikon zum Dritten Reich. Wer war was vor und nach 1945. Fischer Taschenbuch Verlag, Zweite aktualisierte Auflage, Frankfurt am Main 2005, S. 10. and successfully defended both Alexander von Falkenhausen and Eggert Reeder at their trial for war crimes in Belgium in 1951. Although he had been a member of the Nazi Party, he advocated the condemnation of the German war criminals, something which led to a scandal in 1970 when he initially failed to make it as a Commissioner in the European Economic Community because of public pressure.Torben Fischer, Matthias N. Lorenz (Hg.): Lexikon der „Vergangenheitsbewältigung“ in Deutschland. Bielefeld 2007, S. 103. In 1974, Achenbach's involvement in the Holocaust became public knowledge and he was forced to resign from this position. After the war, Achenbach joined the Free Democratic Party, and served as a foreign affairs spokesman until April 1953. Within the FDP in North Rhine-Westphalia, he was considered the right hand of the State Chairman Friedrich Middelhauve and was responsible for fund-raising from industry donations. He was assisted by his contacts from his time as CEO of the Foundation Adolf Hitler Fund, including Hugo Stinnes, Jr., Heinz Wilke, Wolfgang Diewerge, etc., all of whom were former Nazis. From 1953 to 1959 he was Chairman of the FDP Ruhr District Association and from 1970 to 1973 of the Ruhr District Association West. He also belonged for several years to the Landtag of the North Rhine-Westphalia. From 1957 to 1976 he was a member of the Bundestag and from December 7, 1971 to 1972, Achenbach served as Vice Chairman of the FDP. Throughout much of the 1960s and 1970s he was involved in foreign policy and defense. From 1969 to 1974 for instance he was Chairman of the Committee on Relations with African Countries and Madagascar, and then until 1976, a member of the Committee on Development and Cooperation. As an active member of the Foreign Affairs Committee in the Bundestag until 1976, he was responsible for the Franco-German Supplementary Agreement to Transition signed in 1971, and successfully prevented its ratification until 1974. References External links * Category:1909 births Category:1991 deaths Category:People from Siegen Category:People from the Province of Westphalia Category:German Protestants Category:German Nazi politicians Category:Free Democratic Party (Germany) politicians Category:Members of the Bundestag Category:German lawyers Category:The Holocaust in France Category:Nazi lawyers